Revenge an salvation
by Raisenka
Summary: Helena Stratford thought she was living the life, handsome husband with a good incoming, living on a beautiful farm and expecting her first child but that perfection is shattered. Follow the story of this young woman as she desperately fights for survival for both her and her unborn child.
1. Chp1 Fire

Hiya everyone! this is my first fanfic so please be gentle ;v; this fanfic will be for WoW I've been playin the game for only 2 weeks so some parts of the lore might be off ^ I hope you enjoy my crappy writing****

**1\. Fire.**

The smell of sizzling meat filled the warm cosy room, the wooden floor and walls made for good protection against the weather for duskwood citizens, when it wasn't gushing down with rain and fog, the winds would howl against the windows. The forest could be quite beautiful when illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the clouds gaps, of course we couldn't forget all the deadly critter's living there as well, spiders, wolves, worgens and ogres and to top it off angry spirits and possessed plants. It certainly made living here interesting and certainly difficult.

Stirring around the wooden spoon as a delicate hand lifted it up to the soft pink lips, the woman holding on to the spoon was Helena Stratford, she was one of the very few farmer's left around here, most had up-n-vanished.

"Mm..needs more pepper and some carrots." The sound of the knife roughly chopping against the cutting board as she poured in the carrots, giving a small toss in of pepper and salt, she stirred more until it began to simmer, she placed the pot back onto. Rubbing a hand over the bump of her stomach she couldn't help but smile down. "Soon you'll be here and be able to eat mama's stew with me. Only 4 more months." rubbing her stomach as she stared off into the distance of the fireplace, the low fire and pitch black charcoal caused her to stare with an upset expression the unwanted memory filled her mind quickly ushering in darkness.

_The beating of black wings soaring across the city...the smell of fire and burning flesh as the terrifying roar shook the very ground._

She remembered that day so very clearly.

_The sound of a small children crying and the panicked screams of citizen's as they tried their best to avoid burning structure's falling on them. A small girl was crying at the body of a guard-woman in silver armour crushed under one of the burning pillars. The once beautiful park reduced to nothing but fire and broken land._

"_Deathwing._" She mumbled the name under her breath with hate and venom hidden behind the gentle whisper like voice. Pushing back a fallen strand of dark honey coloured hair, it always went darker during the winter times. Shaking her head viciously to shake the dark thoughts from her mind she noticed how the fire was low, leaving the small kitchen she wandered over towards the heavy wooden door, wrapping a scarf around her neck and pushing on her fur-lined boots, she went out into the wind.

The wind was viciously pulling her hair around as she desperately tried to keep her hat from flying off, screwing her eyes closed as she followed along the wooden wall with her hand. Other than the sound of the wind whipping around the forest was eerily quiet, its dark twisted trees curling up like talon's. Snapping her head around at the eerie hoot of a single owl as it flew over head, most likely looking for its next meal.

Bending down to pick up chopped firewood, the store was running low she would likely have to get more in the morning. With heavy logs wrapped in her arms she turned her back and began to wander back to the house door. The bickering sound of horses caught her attention, turning to the side to look out at the field of corn and pasture of their horses next to the house, majestic beasts strong and dark-coated they where her husband's past-time hobby and his pride. However they where currently rearing up and neighing loudly at the edge of the forest something had spooked them. Not wanting to be caught out here with whatever had frightened the usually docile animals she hurried into the warm house.

2_ hours later...  
_  
The door to the house creaked open, peering her head around the kitchen wall, she spotted the mass of muscle that was her husband, dark brown hair shoved back in a pony tail, chiselled face and the mass beard on his face. She smiled at him gently, his tired expression changed to one of joy and their was a glint in his beady eye's. "Oh god how I've missed you, you look just as beautiful as when I left you last night." She gave a soft laugh.

"Oh stop it you. Dinner is nearly ready." sound of the chair scraping as Brendan thudded himself down against the chair. Carrying the pot into the living room she placed it down on the table before her husband pulled her close to him, she looked down at him lovingly, her small hand playing with the loose strands of his hair against his dirty forehead. His head was resting against her bump his large hands on either side of her stomach in a whisper with hints of pride and love "How is my little munch kin. I've missed you too." he sighed outwardly as he tilted his head to look up at his pretty wife, "lets eat darling." she nodded gently.

_Later that night..._

Gentle breathing surrounded the couple as they slept only illuminated by the small candle light, strong arms wrapped around the small womanly form, there was a distinct thumping sound coming from outside, Brendan began to stir, opening up his eyes, the dark chocolate pupils searched around. _Thump._ There was again! Sitting up, as carefully as he could he detached himself from Helena's sleeping form, reaching for his axe and shield, the tired guard didn't want to take any chances when it came to his family's safety and especially in theses woods.

Creeping down the stairs as quietly as he could, his breathing was laboured as he mentally prepared himself for the worst case situation. the house was dark, creaking floorboards and the whistle of wind getting through the gap of the door. "_god please don't be another freaking ogre._" peering around the wall, he saw a single figure crouching down in front of their personal chest, rummaging through the gold they had saved up for their child's future. The dark green skin colour gave the thief away along with his dark clothing and the single red bandanna around his arm.

Brenda's lip pulled up in to a snarl, showing his white canines as he spat out venomous words. "OI! Get away from that filth!" the large orc stood up clearly over shadowing the human male by size alone not to mention his muscular difference, this orc was breed for violence. The orc gave a gruffed sound which almost sounded like a mocking laugh before drawing his massive battle axe, screaming at the top of his lungs in orcish to his nearby comrades. Brendan's eye's widened the malice in the orc's voice sent chilly shivers up his spine and the fact that he was shouting so loud meant he was calling for allies. He needed to act quickly his wife and unborn child where sleeping upstairs, action came quickly as he ran at the orc.

There was sound of clashing metal, shadows dancing around each other, watching the movements of their opponent, sweat lining their faces as the sound of crashing rattled the room. Sparks flying as weapons slide across each other creating friction a pained cry as blood sprayed across the room. One single body fell to the floor.


	2. Chp2 The Storm

aha! a new chapter :D I hope you guys like this one! I had a blast writing it v  
thanks for reading and enjoy! please submit a review aswell!

Waking with a startle, Helena looked around frantically for her husband, the sickening sound of pained gargling of someone dying, caused her to get up out of bed as frantically as her pregnant body would allow her. She froze at the top of the stairs, what ifs scenario's began to ran around in her mind, creepy down the stairs as quietly as she could, the floor board creaked under her foot, she inhaled sharply before continuing.

Cautiously peering around the edge she breathed a short relived sigh before rushing over to her injured husband, "Bren what happened?! Whats going on?!" she asked in a quickly panicked state, there was a constant thumping against the door, noticing how the chair was now pushed against the door giving them a momentary moment of peace under chaos.

Brendan was holding his arm,there was a deep gash running across it, it almost looked severed, blood was pouring out at an alarming rate, at his feet was the dead orc, axe partially embedded into his back. He was out of breath, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his chin, helping Helena step over the fallen body of the orc, using his injured arm he yanked the axe from the back of the orc. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder "Helena..." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Don't you dare." a whispered hush in her voice, straining not to crack.

He pulled her close to his chest tightly wrapping his arms around her, the comforting shield that he always been for her, kissing the top of her head, the world was drowned out to her as she inhaled his shirt, taking in his musky scent, it was the smell of metallic armour, hard wood and whiskey. It was the smell that made her knew that she would always be safe.

Grabbing her hand within his larger one, he lead her quickly to the stable door, it was lucky for them their horse barn was co-joined to the house, also unlucky in a sense of manners, his hand cupped her face one last longing kiss on the lips "Helena. Take my horse and ride as far as you can...away from dusk-wood, head to storm wind, I will buy you as much time as you need." Her lip quivered at his hushed tone, comforting to her in the dark.

He opened the door and barred it behind them quickly, just in time as the sound of the front door was kicked in, shoving heavy objects one at a time in-front of the back-door. It would only hold them for so long. He shoved open the door to his horse's stall, deft hands shoving on the reigns to the horses head, giving the palomino mare one last hold on her muzzle he mumbled something too hard for his wife to hear. "_Lady Luck...please play to your name and keep my family alive._" feeling the bottom lip of his horse fickler against his fingers, he petted the white mane one last time.

The saddle-less horse tossed its head, flicking its gorgeous white mane around as it's rider hurried tried to help his wife mount the horse, hands clasped together he gritted his teeth at the burning sensation in his arm, from hosting up his wife onto the horse's back. Helena looked down at her husband expecting him to join her on the back of the horse like they had ridden many times in the past, "Not this time love." the sickening sound of wood splintering.

"Brendan no! You get on the back of this horse right now!" he shook his head, pulling the reign's of his horse quickly he shouldered open the barn door. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, rain had come over and the wind was violently whipping just outside, the horse reared up kicking at the air violently bickering out, not wanting to step foot into the violent storm.

The sound of the last door breaking, their time together was up now, there could be no more delays, the advancement of two orc's was fast. Brendan slapped the back of his horse's hips "**Go! GO! GO!**!" he yelled as the mare began to run, he quickly ran after it yelling out to her "**I WILL MEET YOU IN STORMWIND,I PROMISE!**" Helena held onto dear life to the riegns, her knuckles where turning white from the pressure,hearing a sicking scream, she didn't want to look back, but she did. She looked back as her husband was cut down like a sick dog, she screamed his name "**BRENDAAAAAN!**" but no voice came out. It was just a silent scream as the tears streamed down her face, the world around her slowed down and it felt like she was watching a nightmare.

Thundering sound of hooves against the muddy puddles, her vision was blurred bye tears as she blindly raced through the forest, attempting to get as far away as possible from the farm. Quiet sobbing raked her body as her head was buried into the mare's flying mane, it was difficult to see, she didn't care what happened, she didn't want too work out where they where going any direction was good.

They didn't stop running for a long time, night turned into day and back again, she hadn't noticed that the sound of hooves hitting mud had faded subtly to clip-clopping against paved stone, she was tired, so very tired. She hadn't slept or eaten anything for nearly 2 days, her body was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger and lack of hydration.

With a sudden stop, no longer having the energy to move as it lowered its head down to start eating grass. She slid from the horse's body, leaning against it for support, her eyes drifted up to a large sign hanging from the building's sign. "An I-inn?.." she read the letters again to make sure and it definitely said "_Gold shire inn-The lion's pride._"

Pushing open the door, it's hinged creaked the blast of warmth to her body caused her to shiver, she must've looked like an undead creature,muck and blood clung to her hair and clothing, the clear exhaustion in her eyes, she would be safe for one more night here, she prompted collapsed on the floor of the inn. Too exhausted to care as her world went dark, the only thing she remembered hearing was the panicked shouting of the local drinkers about someone collapsing.


	3. Chp3 Revelation

Yaaay! A new chapter! and omg it's so long! I just couldn't stop writing! ;A; I just had to keep going, well tell me your thoughts and opinions,if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! V

oh! And what class should Helena go? :D

**3\. revelation **

Warmth surrounded her in thick blankets, her body was snuggled up against comfortable pillows and clean sheets. The faint sound of someone chanting as another tingly feeling of warmth, her eyes began to stir, the weary feeling had been lifted from her body slightly, she sat up eyeing a young female priest and an male apprentice who seemed rather nervous to see her up and about "I'll go get the owner!" as he hurriedly left the room.

"Shhh you _must_ rest dear." the young priest tried to get her to lay back down but Helena simply shook her head "n-no." her voice was hoarse and felt cracked. "you've been through a terrible time...but you are safe here, tell me what happened..." Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. Helena was shaky the visions of what happened where hard to recall, "I rode from duskwood...m-my farm was attacked by o-orcs...m-my husband was k-k-k-killed..." she struggled to get the words out it just left a bitter taste within her mouth. "You do not have to answer...but do you know what kind of orc's it was?" she fell silent for a moment fighting back the tears, her voice cracked as she spoke up "I think they where blackrock orcs..."

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she looked up to study the features of the woman questioning her, she was beautiful. With lightly tanned skin, dark black pixie-cut hair framing her high cheek bones and sharp facial features. Her caramel coloured eyes where inviting and held no aggression. Laying her manicured hand on Helena's shoulder "I will take care of you and tell one of the guards what happened."

The sound of footsteps came from outside her newly acquired room, the priest stood up and bowed to the owner, the balding man stepped towards the bedside. "how ya feelin?" she looked down at the white bed sheets that where stained with her filth, she grimaced at ruining the owner's property. "I'm...I'm fine, I-I should be leaving..." he stopped her by gently resting both his hands on her shoulders, "now wait a minute lass." Clearing his throat slightly "the folks of storm wind look after their own, you might not be a regular but I feel its best if you stay here at the inn until such times that you get yourself back together, so to speak." he gave her a weak smile before excusing himself out of the room.

The priest smiled at her softly "my name is Fiona, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm not usually in-charge here but sister Josetta had to run an errand for a few weeks so I will be looking after your wounds until then." She titled her head curiously "I-I didn't receive any wounds though..." the priest gave a small but gentle laugh "No not physical wounds..." Helena finally understood what she meant, she was there to be a shoulder to cry on...a friend in her time of need.

_A few days later..._

Helena was laying on the bed, she didn't know what to do so she had just stayed in this room, she hadn't bothered to bathe or wash her clothes, she just couldn't bring herself to have the energy to get off the bed, any food that was brought to her she only took a few small bites before returning to staring at the ceiling with a dreary expression.

Over the few days the priest had become a great pillar of support for her emotionally, offering kind words during the darker nights when she was crying for hours, Fiona would come in at 3AM every time she started and would just sit with her, rubbing her back until she fell back asleep. Helena had lost everything in just a short amount of time, she felt so lost, so helpful and she utterly hated it.

Not knowing what to do with herself she sat up from the bed, her feet just barely brushing against the floor as she stared hard and long at them, as if they would set on fire at any moment. Inhaling deeply she looked up into the mirror, blinking "what..the hell." she looked like a state! She looked as if she had been pulled through a hedge backwards and she honestly felt like it.

Yanking off her clothes she finally decided enough was enough, she should get cleaned up and wash her clothing, she no longer wanted to be the stinky widow that cried all night to the innkeeper and tavern locals. It took her over 3 bath's to just get the filth from her body and then another 2 to remove the grim from her clothing properly however she did feel better and much cleaner after the bath.

There was a knock on her door, she opened it and allowed in the familiar priestess, the priest was surprised to find her friend only in a towel but the dripping clothing hanging from a make-shift line tried from one end of the bedpost to the other told her all she needed to know. "Ah...I see you finally got up." Helena nodded "I needed something to do...I can't wilt away here...I have something precious to look after. So I need to start taking care of myself again." the priest gave her a comforting smile "well you've taken the first step." placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Here I'll help you dry you hair and let you burrow some of my clothes from next door then we will go downstairs together and have something proper to eat, how does that sound?" Helena smiled gently, she was willing herself not to cry. All this woman had been to her was kind and loyal to her and didn't even ask for anything in return, she managed a meek nod.

"Wonderful!" she sounded almost excited as she turned on her heels and walked next door, shortly returning with a bundle of fresh cloths, even from this distance they had a very distinct lemon and lilly like smell to them. She pressed them to her face they where warm and felt so soft against her face "Ah s-sorry I'm probably mucking theses up! But they look lovely...thank you again for everything you done for me so far." "it is no trouble my friend." Fiona waited outside the room while Helena changed into the new clothing.

Afterwards they both headed downstairs the innkeeper was very happy to see her finally up and around, wearing the shirt and trousers her friend had lent her, she sat down at the table to enjoy a hearty meal, while she was eating she realised just how hungry she was, shoving down anything and everything that came her way. Fiona had the biggest smile on her face that she had ever seen it made her feel fuzzy inside.

Not wanting to beat around the bush anymore "Fiona...do you know anyone who will put me to work?" this caught her friend by surprise who nearly choked on a piece of meat as she tapped her chest while swallowing. "T-to work?" her hair fell into her face while she nodded slowly and sombrely "I can't keep leeching off you and the innkeeper's kindness I need a way to make money. So I want to do some odd tasks around storm wind to earn trust of people so I can get better and bigger jobs...do you know anyone who could give me some tasks to complete?"

Fiona looked at her worriedly but gave a sigh knowing full well that she would just go to storm wind anyway "I know of some people yet. There is a woman who works in one of stores in storm wind...but are you sure Helena? Your pregnant you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this and you have had a terrible loss on top of this..." Helena brushed a strand of hair behind her pierced ear "I know but this is something I have to do...I have no income and no money so I need to make some so I can raise my child properly." Fiona nodded "I understand. I apologise for trying to hold you back." shaking her head lightly she smiled more genuine "you aren't Fiona."

Heading back upstairs after a wonderful meal Fiona followed her closely behind. "If you are insistent on going out there,then here." Taking Helena's hand she curled a heavy coin purse into her finger's "I can't! This is too muc-" Fiona held a single finger to her lip "consider it a gift to you my friend. It will get you the things you need, weapon, armour, supplies whatever else you will need on your journey."

Helena covered her mouth there was at least over 40 gold in this bag, she couldn't believe her friend was so willing to part with this. She nodded "the woman you will be looking for is Lara Moore, she runs the lion-heart armoury.. go to her and ask her for work. Let her know I sent you." nodding slowly they both made their way down and outside, the sunlight felt warm on her skin and the air felt wonderful, she hadn't stepped out and appreciated the beauty of the new surrounding.

Lady Lucky came clopping up to her neighing gently with her long blond mane flickering around, suddenly an idea struck Helena, rubbing the horse's nose and holding onto the reign's she turned and held them out to Fiona. Fiona tilted her head and raised an eyebrow her hand hesitantly reaching out before the reigns where thrust into them. "Take my horse for the gold you gave me, she will serve you well I know she will." Fiona and the mare both looked at each other before looking back at Helena both tilting their head's in the opposite direction.

Helena burst out laughing "see you are both perfect for each other!" Fiona nervously smiled "A-are you sure?" Helena nodded "I...I want to start fresh...as stupid as that sounds." Fiona quickly shook her head "its not stupid! But...I thank you." she held her hand up as she waved to Helena's walking form "Take care of yourself! And if you are ever in iron forge try and find me!" Helena waved back "I will! Thank you for everything! I will see you again my friend!"

She had a bit more a bounce in her step as she walked towards the city. While she was walking she took a deep breath of the fresh air it was salty, it smelled of the ocean, the gulls above her where flying high as they squawked down at her. Twirling under the large white stoned gate she openly gawked at the massive structure, it was indented with golden lions and had large statute's of heroes from long ago.

Standing in front of a statute it looked a bit like her husband it had a shield and sword, pointing the sword to the sky, its expression chiselled to look like one of might. She knelled in front of the statute, hands in front of her as if she was praying "_Brendan...I swear to you I won't rest until I have found out who gave those orders...I will bring your murder to justice...even if its by my own weapon. May the light preserve your soul and guide us..._" Standing up quickly as passing merchants gave her funny looks.

She used to live in Stormwind a loong long time ago but it had been awhile since she had set foot in the streets, it took her a while before she was able to find the shop she was looking for, even with the gold she had earned she wanted to still get known around town and build up her reputation, she also had to seriously consider what type of work she wanted to do. Could she fight like this? Probably not...but she could sneak around.

"Hello! Welcome to the lion-armoury! How may I help you today." A young woman stood behind the counter with three other's "Hi..Im looking for Lara Moore.." The woman had a look fo surprise for a moment but quickly changed her face back to a friendly smile "that would be me!" "Sister Fiona sent me here." The woman's faced pulled a sudden 'o' as she realised who stood before her "Ah so you're looking for work then is it?" "yes...Sorry to impose on you" Waving her hand light she waved off Helena's apology "Don't worry about it, to be honest I could really use the hand. But are you sure you can work being like that...?" Motioning to her stomach.

Gritting her teeth internally she could feel frustration building up in her, she no longer wanted to play the helpless victim! She would fight for her place in this world. "I'll be fine." as if to sense her frustration the leather worker quickly changed the subject "great! I have a job for you right away. I need you to travel to Darnassus and pick up some of their furs and leathers for me. Hand the owner this piece of paper, he'll give you what I need, then just drop it off here." She held out her hand with a letter that was sealed.

Helena quickly pocketed the letter "I can do that...but first...can you make me some leather armour?" the woman laughed heartily but nodded "I'll just take some measurements and then you can come back for it. I take payment once its done." leaving the shop with her new mission, she began to wander the streets, she wondered what she should buy.


End file.
